An Office Quickie
by p-sama7
Summary: Edward comes back from a trip with Al and is found by the Colonel. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own FMA nor do I have any affiliation with anyone who does.

This is a FMA "quickie" lol, aka oneshot.

Hey I'm p-sama7 and I haven't wrote a fanfic in about a year so sorry, and I have only written Naruto fanfics until now so I hope I did a decent job with the personalities. lol

Warning: This is yoai and yes that means that there are two guys having sex in the writing below.

An Office Quickie 

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Mustang gripped onto the young alchemist's wrist tightly, lifting his right arm slightly as he stared the boy in the face, a smirk evident from his lips.

"Teme……" The blonde muttered pulling his hand out the colonel's grip.

A gloved hand grabbed his chin forcing the younger alchemist to look at his superior. Mustang's voice seemed to resonate in the quiet room, "Fullmetal……I'm glad I was able to spot you in the hallway."

Immediately a vein popped in the older Elric's head at the sudden short joke. If it was for Mustang suddenly placing a kiss on his neck while massaging the other side causing a red blush to go across the blonde's face he would have had something to say about the comment.

Edward and Al had come in from their last exploit in a bit of a rush due to the fact that it was pouring outside. Al had gone straight to their dorm for some reason (Ed was afraid that he may have heard something like a mew come from Al's stomach as the suit quickly went away)

The Alchemist would have just reported to Hawkeye, not really wanting to deal with any 'belittling' (oh how he hated that word) from the colonel at that moment. For one he was tired, two he was wet, and three that man's smirk was the last thing he wanted to see.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder had surprised him, turning to indeed see a white glove gave him a bad feeling in his gut, the sudden pulling into the taisa's office was shocking, and well the kiss…………wasn't that bad.

Edwards back was firmly against the wall, legs wrapping around his superior's waist, clothes still on both of them but Edwards had manage to lose his boots along the way. Mustang finally getting rid of the blonde's hair tie, cupped one of Ed's cheeks to pull him into a kiss as the other undid his red trench coat.

Fullmetal fought hard for at least dominance in the kissing causing Mustang to a laugh a bit making Edward glare. Roy pulled back shaking his head as pulled down Ed's jacket to a point where it limited the boy's arm movements to the point where his hands could barely grip the wall he was being held up on.

"Hey, what the!" Mustang cut him off by giving a small kiss on the lips. It was soft, almost as if it didn't happen but as they got more frequent the presence of the kisses was more noticeable. "Colonel……"

Roy ignored Ed for a second as he finished taking off his jacket and shirt leaving him bare-chested as he straddled the young blonde, untucking the black undershirt Mustang let his still gloved hand caress the blonde's chest. "You're so soft Fullmetal."

Edward blushed as he looked to the side, his hands tightening into a fist. Roy noticed this and got his free hand to turn the subordinate's head towards him again. Ed's eyes widened as Mustang was so close, their lips weren't even half an inch apart as the Colonel asked sternly, "Do you not like this?"

Edward gasped as the hand that had been under his shirt had found the courage to squeeze his butt. "You're not being……fair!" Edward was able to get out as the hand started to widen its exploration.

"Oh?" The Colonel quirked an eyebrow before noticing he still had the kid's jacket restraining the movements of the arms. "Hmmmmm……"

Edward growled a bit before the colonel finally obliged and finished with the jacket. Roy lifted Fullmetal up surprising the blond as they moved from the wall.

Roy smiled as Ed's shirt went to the floor and the blonde gripped tightly on him before he was able to quite roughly push Edward onto his couch. Mustang massaged Ed's thighs as he kissed the boy's chest, making sure to leave a few bite marks in the more sensitive areas.

Edward placed both his hands on Mustang's shoulders sliding them around the colonel's back and into the black hair that he was now twisting in his fingers as the colonel went lower down his body. Roy quickly undid the boy's belt , undoing the pants and then sliding them down and off his lover.

Edward moaned, trying to be quiet since they were in the colonel's office and it was a workday, as Roy let his mouth engulf Ed. Mustang placed kisses all over the boy's body, his hand working firmly on Fullmetal's shaft. Roy started to make his way up kissing Ed's neck, then chin.

"Please……" Ed moaned moving his hands above his face to try and hide the blush. Roy laughed before grabbing Ed's hands and moving them above the boy's head as he positioned himself, "Don't cover your face, I want to see the expressions you make."

Mustang stared at the blonde beneath him, beautiful he thought as he kissed Edward thrusting in and muffling another moan.

The couch creaked a little with each movement.

Edward tried to remain at least somewhat on the discreet level with his noises he couldn't help but make but Roy didn't like it. Roy wrapped both his arms around the smaller body and then sat up so that fullmetal was now on his lap. He bit down a bit on the alchemist's shoulder causing Ed to scream louder.

"You're not being loud enough, chibi." Roy stated as he now had his hands on the boys hips helping him move in a steady rhythm.

Edward blushed even more as his moans started to get louder, Roy kissing him and groping him.

Consuming him.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

This is actually my first FMA fanfiction so I think it is kind of funny that I just went straight to the 'good stuff'' if you know what I mean.

Pretty to look at

Beautiful to hold

If you break it

Consider it sold

warning I saw at a souvenir shop

Please Review!


End file.
